


Starker One shots!!!

by Gracieopalxx



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracieopalxx/pseuds/Gracieopalxx
Summary: Collection of one Shotsft. rainy sunday morning+ waitressPeter!/regularcustomerTony!+ Halloween night+eloping part 1As of July,10,2019 only fluff because I havent worked up to smut for starker yet.





	1. Chapter 1

Let me know what you think down below!!! First time writing starker,I've only read it up until now!!!

When Peter woke up Sunday morning he was warm. It was a few minutes later when he realized the reason why. Tony's arm was holding Peter tight to him, and the man was a living heater. Peter tried to break free of the man's hold on him,not because he didn't want to cuddle him, but the warmth was making peter sweat,his brunette locks sticking to his forehead. After fighting Tony's arm for a few minutes Peter gave up,opting to instead stick his feet out of the covers as much he could.The night previously had been a good one, Peter worked a double shift at the diner,making quite a bit in tips,leaving him happy but exhausted. Tony didn't quite understand why the boy worked so hard at a diner,afterall with Peter going to NYU and working nights as Spider-Man not to mention any monetary needs would be immediately taken care of by the older man (Peter's first year of tuition was already paid upon Peter's acceptance to the college) so there was really no need to work at a diner on 10th street. But it made Peter happy to work there in his free time and he couldn't deny him that.As Peter laid there,unable to drift off back into his sleep,he heard a clap of thunder. Soon enough,lighting was seen in the semi dark room. Rain could be heard all around him, and Peter felt content. He rolled over to face tony and slowly started kissing him,starting at his neck,working his way up the older man's impressive jawline and slowly meeting his lips.  
"Mhm,I love waking up to this sweetheart" Tony mumbled when Peter had pulled away.  
" It felt right. I'm sorry if I woke you" Peter replied shyly. Tony shook his head and sat up,stretching his arms behind him.  
"Don't ever be sorry for waking me baby boy,its the perfect start to my day, now let's go make you something to eat." Tony climbed out of bed,motioning for peter to follow him. 

Note. So this is my first time posting on ao3,I've also posted this on tumblr (gracieopalxx) so enjoy!!!!


	2. Black Coffee with 3 sugars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waitress Peter with Tony as a regular customer. Expect some light flirting.

Second attempt at writing Starker, very excited to write this!!!!!!!!!

Ding!

"Welcome to Jenny's Breakfast Nook! You can sit wherever you like!" Peter called out from the table he was currently clearing off. He took a moment and looked up to see where the customer sat and he saw one of his regulars, Mr.Stark.

"Good morning Mr.Stark!" He greeted him with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Peter,been pretty slow today?" Mr.Stark asked in reply. "And I told you,call me Tony"

Peter shook his head,bringing over a cup of coffee with that days newspaper.

"And i told you, Mr.Stark, that i would prefer to call you as I do. Here's your coffee, just how you like it  
,black with 2 sugars." Peter turned light pink when Tony met his eyes.

"Thank you Peter".

As most days went, Peter got busy with his other tables, but still made sure to come by and check on Tony, each time refilling his coffee and making light small talk, that pink blush seemingly permanent on his baby cheeks.When Peter was distracted by his other tables, Tony took the time to let his eyes wander over the younger boys body. His brunette curls, pinned back with a bobby pin, the shirt he was required to wear to work, tight against his surprisingly tone arms, that damned blush that chilled tony right to his bones.  
He was the closest thing to an angel that Tony had ever seen.

Once Peters shift wound to a close, he came to collect Tony's bill. This was a routine dance, one they practiced every afternoon without fail.

"Good service today pete, you sure I can't bring you anywhere nice?" Tony asked.

Peter laughed, leaning close to tony.

"The cafe is nice Mr.Stark. It's not 5 star restaurant but it pays the bills.Oh I don't know how i feel about being served instead of serving." At this point peter bit his lip and looked away, a softer pink blush,growing darker by the moment.  
"Yeah its nice and quaint but I could show you some classy restaurants darling." The nickname slipped from his mouth, but he had no regrets about it.  
Peter paused, and had a looks of contemplation.  
"Okay. You can take me somewhere classy. I have off tomorrow." Peter slid the pen from behind those curls and wrote a number on a napkin."Text me and I'll give you my address." Peter took the bill from Tony and went to his station to pay it, at the same time punching out. On his way to the door, Peter stopped by tony and slide him a 50 dollar bill.  
"No need for such a big tip, im sure you'll give me one tomorrow."


	3. Halloween Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of everyone liking this and halloween coming up heres a quick one shot

“Peter where did you put the bag of candy?” Tony yelled over his shoulder, pausing to inspect his eyeliner in the hallway mirror. Peter poked his head from the living room, just his shoulders and his hair curled and piled on his head visible.  
“I told you Tony, its on the dining room table, I have them separate, peanut candy in the orange and non-peanut candy in the pink. Now can I please finish getting ready?” Peter pouted and Tony felt his heart skip a beat.  
“Of course Darling, remember we need to start passing out candy at 4:30 and be done at 8:30 if we want to make it to the party.” Tony turned back to look at his husband but peter has already shut the door to finish his costume.   
Peter was very adamant about keeping his costume a secret for their first year as a married couple. Tony on the other hand made no effort to hide it, in fact was very open about his costume, just in case Peter was trying to secretly match with Tony(Although considering how every year they have been together they do matching christmas sweaters and tony oftens shows peter costumes he would like to do with peter he couldn't imagine peter hiding that)  
Tony was respectably a pirate this year, complete with an eye patch and eyeliner. He almost went and bought a parrot just to complete the look but Pepper talked him down from it.  
All he knew about peters look was what he had seen so far. That is to say curled hair pinned up and glossy,pouty lips.   
4:15 rolled around and Tony decided to knock on the bedroom door. Peter hadn't made a peep since he answered tony's question and he was starting to worry.   
“Petey Pie?” Tony knocked softly. He heard a sigh and some shuffling.  
“Tones I need your help..” he heard something gently hit against the door, which he could just imagine being peters head.  
“Okay darling well ...what do you need help with?” he asked gently.   
“My..my zipper in the back i cant reach it..” came peters forlorn reply.  
Tony stopped and thought for a moment.  
“I’ll close my eyes and you guide me.” Tony suggested,  
“Promise you won't look?” Peters voice sounded hopeful.  
“Of Course not.”  
The door opened slowly and making good on his promise Tony’s eyes were closed tightly. Peter took his hand and placed them on his back  
“Feel your way down until you feel the zipper...then you just need to pull it up.” Peters voice was soft and small. Tony listened to peters instructions and gently pulled the zipper up until he couldn't anymore.  
“You can open your eyes now..” Peters voice was soft and full of anxiety.  
Tony slowly opened his eyes to see peter in a vision of pink, with flowers embroidered up and the sleeves just sitting off his shoulders, his soft freckled skin showing, and his glossy pouty lip and a bit more shine to it. His eye lids were a soft pink and they were closed.  
“Peter...you look beautiful.” As tony leaned in for a kiss the first knock came,signaling the trick or treaters.


	4. Question for anyone whos read this!!

Hey Ya'll just got a quick question

So far i have only wrote fluff for this, with some slight flirting but nothing too too bad. If I were to post some actually smut is that what you guys wanna read or do you want me to stick to fluff pieces. 

Im considering doing a sugar daddy one shot complete with smut and depending on how that turns out i may expand upon it...

And finally if i were to expand and write full length fics on any of these one shots,which one would you like? Or rather what full length fic do we want.

Let me down in the comments please!!!!!


	5. Eloping part 1

The rain was falling rather hard outside Peter noticed. It was dark, the shades drawn closed. He took a minute to gather his surroundings, remembering he didn’t have to work and could spend the day inside with his newly named fiancee. Tony had proposed last night, getting on one knee at Peter’s favorite restaurant, a charming little thai place lights dimmed fairy lights strung across the restaurant. Peter lifted his left hand to view the sparkling yellow gold with a strip of red diamonds across the top. Tony's ring was matching to Peter own blue and red suit.   
“Your finally awake future Mr.Stark,” Peters attention was brought over to the doorway where Tony stood.  
“I am. Good morning Mr.Stark.” Peter grinned at Tonys use of his soon to be last name. He wasn’t much of a sap but it was the small things that Peter noticed that just made him melt.  
“Enjoy your last day without anyone knowing” Peter said nonchalantly. “As soon as pepper knows we’re going to be knee deep in wedding planning.”  
Tony came in and layed down in bed next to Peter, his thinking face was evident. Peter studied his fiance's face and played with his hair, waiting for him to share.   
“We could elope. Today. Come back Monday,legally married and theres not a thing Pepper or anyone can do for that matter.” Tony stated matter of factly. Peter laughed.  
“Oh and I suppose the fact that Aunt May would murder both of us hasn’t crossed your mind?” He asked. His auntie would be heartbroken and beyond mad if Peter ran off and got married without her.  
“If your actually down I’ll have Happy go pick her up right now and we can take the jet to Vegas and be there in 4 hours.” Tony watched Peter closely.   
“Call May then.” Peter sat up and gave Tony a gentle kiss. Tony looked closely at Peter’s face.   
“Are you sure honey?” he asked softly “I dont want to rob you of the big wedding Pepper is bound to plan for us” he snuggled up against his fiancee. Peter nodded against his fiancee.  
“Tony we could get married anywhere,anyway and I’d be happy. Because at last I would be married to the man Ive been madly in love with since he first walked into the diner 2 years ago. We could wait and go through the stress and pr nightmare that will be our wedding annocement, and of course we need to have a nice long engagment which Pepper will insist upon. We could take the jet to Vegas and get married by a drunk elvis impersatneor and spend our honeymoon in a shitty motel called Cupids lover or something stupid. We could go to the courthouse monday and get married. I don’t care which option we take. I just want to be married to you, spend the rest of my life with you” Peter finished his long sappy speech with tears in his eyes.  
Tony kissed Peter slowly and deeply.  
“I’ll send Happy to May’s. Go get that nice suit with the white undershirt. And the black bowtie.” Tony released peter slowly.


End file.
